


Miedo

by taniadh



Category: DCU (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taniadh/pseuds/taniadh
Summary: Ambientado después del final del videojuego Injustice 2. Oliver tiene problemas para dormir después del encuentro con Brainiac.
Relationships: Black Canary/Green Arrow, Dinah Lance/Oliver Queen
Kudos: 1





	Miedo

Ser un vigilante y proteger una ciudad de malhechores y supervillanos requería valor, o eso, al menos es lo que habían dicho siempre, o más bien, de lo que se habían autoconvencido. “Los valientes y atrevidos superhéroes de la tierra”, “La liga de la justicia” eran nombres con mucho peso y también algo engreídos. Lo cierto es que, después de años luchando por la justicia, Green Arrow podía asegurar que el miedo era una gran parte de la vida de cualquier superhéroe. Algunos se enfrentaban a él y lo superaban, otros, como él, simplemente lo ignoraban con bromas y comentarios ingeniosos hasta que se veían obligados a sufrirlo. 

Giró sobre sí mismo en la cama con todo el cuidado del que fue capaz para no despertar a la mujer que dormía a su lado. Dinah. Incluso en mitad de la incertidumbre de la noche, no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa al verla plácidamente dormida. Totalmente ajena a las preocupaciones que a él, por el contrario, no le dejaban descansar. No pudo resistirse a retirar un mechón de su cabello tan sólo para poder contemplarla mejor. Dinah suspiró en sueños, moviéndose ligeramente dejando expuesto su cuello y la marca rojiza que ahora lo adornaba. La mano del arquero, siempre firme y segura, titubeó a unos centímetros de rozar su piel. Oliver suspiró cerrando el puño para controlar las emociones que le provocaban aquel súbito temblor. 

Había tenido la esperanza de poder dormir algo, pero estaba claro que ni la presencia de Dinah, aquella que siempre le calmaba, funcionaría esa noche. Con el sigilo que le caracterizaba abandonó la cama de matrimonio con paso lento y cansado. Deambuló por la casa hasta llegar a la otra habitación donde, desde la puerta, pudo ver como la pequeña figura de Connor descansaba tan tranquilo y ajeno al mundo como su madre. El pequeño milagro al que una vez renunció apareció en su vida junto con la mayor suerte de su vida, años atrás, acompañados por el Doctor Destino. Sonrió recordando aquel surrealista momento en el que su vida volvió a dar un vuelco, cuando el destino le regalaba aquella segunda oportunidad con el amor de su vida y un hijo en común. Ni siquiera Oliver Queen era tan imbécil para decir no a una propuesta así. 

Se permitió unos segundos para contemplar como el pequeño descansaba, atesorando aquel sentimiento, teniendo la seguridad de que su familia estaba a salvo. Aunque, tras un tiempo, la burbuja explotó. Por más que lo intentase el miedo parecía más fuerte esa noche. Lo había ignorado durante tanto tiempo que, ahora, parecía cobrarse su venganza atacando cuando menos lo esperaba y con intereses. Notaba que le faltaba el aire; se ahogaba. No fue consciente hasta que salió al exterior, y el frío aire de la noche le golpeó, de que ni siquiera se había puesto una camiseta en su prisa por escapar de sus propios pensamientos. Agradeció el choque de temperaturas que hacía que su mente se concentrase en algo tan básico como el frío, eso le permitía escapar de sus recuerdos. 

Cruzándose de brazos antes de apoyarse en la barandilla del porche, contempló el paisaje nocturno frente a él; la vasta naturaleza que los rodeaba. El mar de hierba que se interponía entre la casa y el frondoso bosque en la lejanía, todo arropado por el manto brillante de las estrellas que, junto con la luna menguante, le permitían ver la bicicleta de Connor tirada al lado de las escaleras. Sin duda había aprovechado la ausencia de sus padres para no dejar recogidos sus juguetes antes de cenar. La pequeña diana donde éste entrenaba estaba unos metros más adelante, justo al lado de la suya propia y, en el lado totalmente opuesto, un wooden dummy y una estación de entrenamiento completa junto a algunos inventos con sacos y poleas que había construido para que Dinah pudiera entrenar sus movimientos de combate. No era el porche de una familia normal, eso seguro, pero tampoco lo habían pretendido nunca. Eran superhéroes y, a la vez, eran una familia y eran felices así.

Quizá por eso el miedo se negaba a apartarse del arquero. Se había acostumbrado, había creído que su suerte sería eterna y que, de nuevo, podía dar por sentada aquella nueva oportunidad. ¿Qué hacía un tipo en mallas verdes y un arco y flechas luchando junto a dioses de otros planetas y otras épocas? Era ridículo y, sin embargo, era su vida. Y sí, puede que las peleas no fueran nada igualadas, pero era incapaz de quedarse de brazos cruzados cuando las injusticias de un sistema corrupto o de un ataque que superaba a las fuerzas del orden afectaban a los ciudadanos más indefensos y él podía ayudar y marcar alguna diferencia. 

El objetivo final era simple; ayudar. Por eso no podía pensar en si mismo. Alguien como Oliver Queen, un simple humano con más voluntad y habilidad que poderes, no podía permitirse el lujo de pensar en todo lo que podía ir mal cuando salía cada noche a combatir contra genios del mal, personajes psicóticos y, a veces, casi dioses. Por eso lo había ignorado siempre. Además, si Batman, otro ser humano normal y corriente, además de petulante y pomposo, podía hacerlo no había razón para que él se quedara atrás. Cuando se ponía el traje verde y el antifaz dejaba el miedo escondido en casa. Era el intrépido Green Arrow, siempre rápido y certero, siempre con una flecha trucada que le sacara del apuro, siempre con un golpe de suerte del que se reiría después al recordarlo. Luchar contra un gorila gigante que puede hablar y, además, tiene poderes psíquicos no debería ser algo normal y, sin embargo, era justo lo que había hecho unas horas antes. Un día de locos.

Había estado en la nave de Brainiac con el extraterrestre presente y, aunque no era su sitio favorito del mundo, no había sentido ningún temor, tan sólo pensaba en un modo de salir de allí, de distraerle de, quizá, vencerle. Para cuando se había dado cuenta estaba colgando de uno de aquellos tentáculos metálicos sorprendentemente fuertes, y tampoco había sentido miedo, sólo la incertidumbre habitual cuando algún enemigo le superaba.   
Pero luego Dinah empezó a gritar y otro de esos tentáculos rodeó su cuello apretando hasta asfixiarla, había visto como rápidamente cambiaba de color y sus ojos se cerraban sin fuerzas. Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Green Arrow sintió auténtico miedo, un frío sudor recorriendo su espina dorsal. Le había suplicado a Brainiac que parase, había accedido a dejar de oponerse y, sinceramente, hubiera aceptado cualquier cosa con tal de ver a Dinah volver a respirar. 

El resto del día había sido tan ajetreado y confuso como se esperaba; control mental por parte de Grodd, una pelea perdida contra Black Adam mientras Black Canary hacía lo propio con Aquaman. Habían recuperado el control y, después de que Superman fuese arrestado en la zona fantasma, habían podido volver a su universo, a su casa en el campo donde Connor los había esperado sin saber nada de las aventuras que habían vivido sus padres. Todo estaba en orden, no tenía que temer ninguna pérdida nueva y, sin embargo, la imagen de Dinah a punto de ser asfixiada no se borraba de su mente impidiéndole descansar. 

¿Y si no hubiera estado ahí para interceder? ¿Y si Brainiac no hubiese querido usarlos y los hubiese descartado como simples peones en una batalla? Sabía que ninguno de los dos era de los más poderosos. Dinah era una de las mejores luchadoras y, además, contaba con su grito sónico, pero poco podía hacer contra seres superpodersosos como aquellos. Y él sólo era un tipo con mucha puntería y manos rápidas. Había estado a punto de perder todo en un segundo, de perder a Dinah y, quizá, también a Connor. Por un instante creyó tener que volver a revivir el peor momento de su vida. 

\- ¿Ollie? 

La voz de Dinah le sobresaltó haciendo que enderezara la espalda rápidamente girando para mirarla, quiso responder y asegurarle que no ocurría nada; pero cuando la vio abrigada con una camisa que, a juzgar por el tamaño, era suya, además de despeinada después de unas horas de sueño, las palabras se quedaron atrapadas en su garganta. 

\- ¿Qué ocurre? 

Dinah se había acercado hasta poder acunar el rostro del arquero entre sus manos pudiendo mirar de cerca la angustia y el miedo que sus ojos reflejaban. 

\- No es nada. -dijo al fin agachando la cabeza para escapar del escrutinio de Dinah. 

\- Sabes que mientes fatal ¿verdad? - Debería haberlo sabido mejor. 

Dinah se había cruzado de brazos ladeando la cadera y la cabeza, en aquella postura suya tan característica que decía, sin palabras, que no iba a dejarlo pasar. 

\- Es sólo que me cuesta dormir.

\- Ollie… -El tono en la voz de Dinah no cambió.

Oliver suspiró aceptando su derrota. Volvió a girar para poder perder la mirada en el bosque frente a él, la única salida que tenía en esos momentos.

\- Es por el día de hoy, demasiadas emociones, demasiados… imprevistos. -dijo al fin. 

\- ¿Brainiac? -adivinó Dinah acercándose hasta igualar su postura apoyando los brazos en la barandilla aunque su mirada no abandonaba al contrario. 

\- Todo iba bien. Un par de peleas por el camino como siempre, pero cuando nos abdujo en su nave y nos atrapó… -suspiró negando con la cabeza sin llegar a completar la frase. 

\- Cuando empezó a asfixiarme. -terminó Dinah por él. 

Había escuchado la súplica de Oliver hacia el alienígena y, más aún, el tono de su voz. El arquero siempre bromeaba, siempre tenía un comentario ingenioso para cada momento. Una característica que, aunque a algunos les pareciera irritante, a ella la divertía enormemente. Casi siempre. Parecía que nunca se tomaba en serio ninguna amenaza ni peligro a los que se enfrentaban, pero ella le conocía muy bien y sabía que con Brainiac había hablado muy en serio. Se acercó hasta poder pasar un brazo por sus hombros y, con la otra mano acariciar su mejilla haciendo que girara la cabeza. 

\- Ollie, mírame. -esperó a que la hiciese caso antes de continuar.- Estoy bien. 

Oliver cerró los ojos un momento, instante que Dinah aprovechó para juntar su frente a la de él. Sabía lo mucho que odiaba mostrarse vulnerable, y que con él siempre funcionaban mejor los actos que las palabras. 

\- Lo sé, pero por un momento pensé que te perdía. -admitió intentando controlar sus emociones.- Cuando nos miró éramos como insectos para él. Nos podía haber matado con pestañear si hubiese querido. 

Recordar ese momento era demasiado. De repente se acercó a Dinah abrazándola por completo, parecía que sólo así podía creer que realmente estaba a salvo. Dinah reaccionó devolviendo aquel necesitado abrazo. Lo prudente hubiera sido llevarlos dentro de la casa cuando notó la baja temperatura de su piel desnuda, sin embargo, aquel abrazo era mucho más importante. Podía saberlo por la velocidad a la que sentía el corazón de Oliver retumbar en su pecho, justo al lado de su oído. 

\- No puedo perderte Dinah. No puedo perderte otra vez. 

Dinah cerró los ojos sin darse cuenta de cómo sus dedos se habían clavado en la espalda del arquero. Conocía muy bien el miedo que ahora estaba sintiendo Oliver, ella había sentido lo mismo. Aún recordaba el vacío, el interminable dolor y la rabia que la muerte de su Ollie trajo consigo. Ambos habían perdido demasiado. Eran afortunados por haberse encontrado de nuevo pero eso no borraba el pasado, no borraba las pérdidas. Y de igual manera que una parte de ella siempre recordaría a su Ollie, sabía que él haría lo mismo con su Dinah. Eran unas cicatrices que siempre llevarían consigo.

Dejó que la cercanía de Ollie, su abrazo, la calmara antes de elevar la vista desde donde estaba.

\- No voy a dejarte. No vas a librarte de mi tan fácilmente. 

Oliver sonrió, pero la forma en la que afianzó aquel abrazo y besó su frente dejaba claro que aún era pronto para bromear, por eso le atrajo enredando una mano en su cabello antes de besarle. Una caricia de sus labios, una demostración de que aquel momento era real, un recordatorio de la suerte de la que aún disfrutaban. Aún tenían muchos recuerdos más por hacer. Algo que pareció cumplir su misión, cuando, al separarse, pudo ver el atisbo de una sonrisa en Oliver. 

\- Vamos dentro, aquí hace frío. -dijo Dinah igualando aquella sonrisa al tiempo que buscaba su mano. 

Oliver sólo pudo asentir, por un momento había olvidado donde se encontraban. Se dejó guiar de nuevo hasta la habitación que compartían sin soltar su mano ni un instante. 

Dinah Lance, la mujer más guapa del mundo entero. Qué afortunado era.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí y leer esta pequeña historia. Dinah y Oliver son una de mis parejas favoritas y adoro la familia que tienen en el mundo de Injustice. No olvides comentar si te ha gustado.


End file.
